bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Special! An Egg hunt with Kenji and Van!
This article, , is a one-shot Easter special for shits-and-giggles, which features the characters of Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka, who take their children on an egg hunt (whether they like it or not). ---- When Kentaro and Haruki had been called out to the Lower Heights of Horiwari where the merchants where shouting their various wares, they had expected an entirely different outing. Yet apparantly the pair had been called for nothing more than an egg hunt. An egg hunt! Kentaro and Haruki exchanged shocked glances with one another before both rounded on their idiot fathers! "You have got to be shitting me!!" The pair roared in unison. "This is fucking ridiculous!" Kentaro snapped. "I'm a warrior. Not some snot-nosed brat who gets excited at the prospect of a silly egg hunt!" "Watch your mouth." Kenji warned, though his comment lacked any real sting. "What he said." Haruki, using his thumb to point at Kentaro who was standing at his shoulder, said aloud. "It is not a silly egg hunt!" Van, who was dressed as a brown-coloured rabbit with big floppy ears, said this with an obviously embellished look of hurt and shock. Kenji was likewise dressed in a ridiculous getup. He was dressed up as a big rotund chocolate egg of all things! Whether or not the two where drunk or high was anyone's guess, though their two sons probably thought that it was both judging by their expressions. "Think of this as a competition!" Kenji exclaimed. "We've hid eggs all over Horiwari. Whoever finds the most inside an hour wins. Use whatever means you think necessary to win." "... Not going to happen." Haruki claimed. "I'm with Haruki and we're out of here." Van forestalled them with a raised finger. "Kenji! Show them." At Van's urging Kenji pointed to the heavens. Suspended from a Kidō net high above their heads where the myriad collection of games and consoles owned by both boys. Kenji and Van wore sadistic faces that would've put Averian and Kagura to shame on their best day. They didn't have to speak: the mere silent threat was enough to goad the boys into doing what their father's wanted. Though of course their obedience only came about when Kentaro leapt towards said net only to be knocked flat on his back by a protective barrier! Kentaro and Haruki reluctantly vanished by way of and respectively, though the looks they cast their old men was hateful. "Don't miss any now!" Kenji called after them. "There's twenty-seven in total!" Van called. "You two looks ridiculous." Kusaka Kori flash-stepped to Kenji and Van's side and it was all he could do not to burst out laughing at them. "Where's Kentaro and Haruki? I thought you two where supposed to be training them today." "They're training right now." Kenji answered. "And getting some holiday fun in besides." Van continued. "... Holiday fun?" Kusaka rolled his eyes as he looked skywards. The penny finally dropped. "Please tell me you didn't send them two hunting for the eggs Ino and Anna hid from you both?" The shared sheepish look was all the clarification Kusaka needed. "You two are idiots. And I'm off before I decide to plant my boot in your asses." "Wanna hit the pub?" Kenji asked. "Hell yes!" Van answered. Now that their egg collection was soon to be back in their possession and safe from theor nagging wives, the two old friends plopped themselves down at the nearest bar and proceeded to drink themselves into oblivion. Of course the fun never lasted. "VAAAAANNNN!" "Oh, fuck." Van whispered. "Please tell me that wasn't Anna." Kenji asked. He was scared to raise his voice beyond a whisper. "KEEEENNNNJIIIII!" "Hurry up and Shukuchi us out of here before our wives kill us!" Kenji had fought Averian together with Van on numerous occasions and saw the man show no fear. They'd stood shoulder-to-shoulder against the worst of the that spilled out above the streets of Kagamino City and never hesitated to meet their enemy. When the Quincy the Soul Society they stared down their foes knowing full-well how dangerous their battles would be. Yet the mere thought of their respective wives angry with them was enough to send both into flight! You wouldn't have seen them for dust. End.